monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Appoc-Iblis
Appoc-Iblis 'is a Hyper organism that appears in Monster Hunter EX. It is a Massive Hyper Organism, even larger than a Dalamadur. It is classified as a ???, due to it not sharing any relationship to any of the world's monsters. It is said to represent Raging flames and Hell itself. It is encountered in the last U-Rank Quest in Monster hunter EX. It is only fought in Crisis Ruins in MHEX. In the Monster Hunter EX Remake, it is the Final Boss of G-rank, though other monsters can be unlocked after it is defeated. In Game info Physiology It resembles a Dalamadur in shape, but has huge forelimbs with five clawed digits, and Diablos like horns on it's head. It's maw is filled with Serrated teeth, and It's body is a crimson red, and it has blank yellow eyes. It has vents on it's skin that release Explosive chemicals. IT also has Tentacle like appendages on it's back that are made of pure Dragon Energy. Behavior and Information *Cannot be fatigued *Cannot be infected by Frenzy virus or go apex *Controls The Fire and Dragon elements. *Will use the "Raging Flames" (Fire(150%) +Dragon (125%)) element when enraged. *Will occasionally throw debris and Rubble around Crisis Ruins during battle. *Will emit explosive chemicals from the vents in it's skin, which will inflict Blastblight. *Cannot be poisoned, paralyzed or put to sleep. *Can Fire Raging Flames fire balls in the air to create a rain of Crimson red Meteors, which, upon hitting the ground, can be mined for "Raging Meteor shards". *Has to be slain, as it cannot be captured or repelled. *No time limit in it's quest, though there can only be two fails in total. If the hunter(s) make a total of 3 fails, the quest is failed, and the quest has to be started all over again. Ecology In Game info A Hyper Organism said to be billions of ears old, borrn the same day as the planet. It supposebly represents Raging flames and Hell itself. A Terrorist group unleashed this creature on a far away region, summoning it prematurely from its slumber in the Planet's mantle, and the creature is still at large. Can mere mortals dare to face this behemoth of hellfire? Taxonomy Although classified as a ???, Due to it's lack of relationship to any of the planet's monsters, It is actually an ancient Hyper Organism that was born the same day as the planet itself, or so it is said. Physiology It resembles a Dalamadur in shape, but has huge forelimbs with five clawed digits, and Diablos like horns on it's head. It's maw is filled with Serrated teeth, and It's body is a crimson red, and it has blank yellow eyes. It has vents on it's skin that release Explosive chemicals. It also has Tentacle like appendages on it's back that are made of pure Dragon Energy. Abilities It is able to use the fire and Dragon elements to great and deadly effect, and, when enraged, it is able to use the Raging flames element, which is a combination of the two earlier elements. It is supposebly immortal, according to lore, as once it is "Defeated", it will sink back to the planet's mantle to regain it's energy for the next life cycle. Behavior It is, to put it bluntly, a violent creature, with only the desire to lay waste to the entire planet once awoken. But it does show some form of sapience, as it seems to show some planning before it makes its actions, and even seems to make a sort of laugh when taunting its foes. Appoc-Iblis Manuscripts According to the ''Appoc-Iblis Manuscripts, It is said that Appoc-Iblis was born the same day as the planet, but waited until more life would arise on the planet before razing it. It is said that it was the cause of the extinction of the Protokian empire. But every time the Appoc-Iblis Raized the Planet, it would run out of energy and go back to the fiery pits that it came from, to wait until the time that the next Cycle of Destruction can occur, which can take millions of years to occur. Recent History The Terrorist Cult A Terrorist cult, known as the "Omega Cult", sought to awaken Appoc-Iblis to destroy all who opposed them, and went to the city that is now "Crisis Ruins" and awakened Appoc-Iblis "Prematurely" from it's long slumber by using a powerful Ritual that required tremendous power focused at a certain area. This ritual was called the "Omega Destroyer Ritual" by authorities. Unfortunately for the Omega Cult, The Appoc-Iblis could not be controlled by even the strongest of members, and were killed by the creature, as the Appoc-Iblis layed waste to the City. The Creature, since it was awakened Prematurely, still had growing to do, so the Hunter's guild of Revalius and Aetherius sent their finest and bravest hunters to defeat the creature. When they finally won after many days of brutal fighting and death, the Appoc-Iblis was sent back to the planet's mantle for the next cycle of destruction. Materials (MHEX) U-Rank *'''Appoc-Iblis Claw: An Obsidian Black Claw from the Appoc-Iblis. Said to be able to shred through even the strongest of materials. *'Appoc-Iblis Fang:' A Sharp fang from the Flames of Disaster. Even the tooth is hot to touch. *'Appoc-Iblis Skin:' A Peice of skin from the Flames of Disaster. Stronger than steel, and red as blood. It's hot to touch, as if it was on fire. *'Appoc-Iblis Fluid:' A Bodily fluid from inside the Appoc-Iblis. Hot as lava, yet fluid enough to be considered blood. *'Appoc-Iblis Eye:' A Yellow eye from the Flames of Disaster. Said to fill one with fear with it's never gaze alone. *'Appoc-Iblis Horn:' A Horn from the Flames of Disaster. Stronger than Steel. *'Appoc-Iblis Gem:' A Dark gem filled with raging power. Said to allow one to control Raging flames. *'Appoc-Iblis Heart:' A still beating heart from the flames of disaster. Said to be the source of the Appoc-Iblis' power. As if it was not creepy enough, It beats even after the creature's supposed death. Materials (MHEX Remake) G-Rank *'Appoc-Iblis Claw:' An Obsidian Black Claw from the Appoc-Iblis. Said to be able to shred through even the strongest of materials. *'Appoc-Iblis Fang:' A Sharp fang from the Flames of Disaster. Even the tooth is hot to touch. *'Appoc-Iblis Skin:' A Peice of skin from the Flames of Disaster. Stronger than steel, and red as blood. It's hot to touch, as if it was on fire. *'Appoc-Iblis Fluid:' A Bodily fluid from inside the Appoc-Iblis. Hot as lava, yet fluid enough to be considered blood. *'Appoc-Iblis Eye:' A Yellow eye from the Flames of Disaster. Said to fill one with fear with it's never gaze alone. *'Appoc-Iblis Horn:' A Horn from the Flames of Disaster. Stronger than Steel. *'Appoc-Iblis Gem:' A Dark gem filled with raging power. Said to allow one to control Raging flames. *'Appoc-Iblis Heart:' A still beating heart from the flames of disaster. Said to be the source of the Appoc-Iblis' power. As if it was not creepy enough, It beats even after the creature's supposed death. Move Set Note: Suggest some moves! Phase 1 *Roar: Makes a terrifying, almost scream like, roar. It requires HG-Earplugs to block. used in the beginning of the fight. *Fire Breath: Breathes out a stream of Fire, similar to Teostra. Will inflict fireblight. *Dragon Ball Shower: Spits multiple "Dragon Spheres" into the air and they fall down to the ground and explode into a small shockwave of Dragon element. Can inflict Dragonblight. *Chemical spray: Shakes it's body for a bit, and releases clouds of Explosive chemicals from the vents on its body. IF the Chemicals make contact with a hunter, it will inflict blastblight. *Rubble Throw: Will grab a peice of Rubble/Debris, and throw it at a hunter, similar to Rajang. Does massive damage if it connects. *Taunt: Will occasionally make a deep growling sound in a way that makes it sound like it is taunting the hunters. *Slam Claw: Will Slam it's claws onto the ground, causing massive damage if it connects with a hunter, or, if it misses, it will cause the hunters to get the lose balance for a bit from the tremors. Phase 2 All moves in Phase one except for Fire breath adnd Dragonball shower are used in phase two. *Final Roar: Will make a Terrifying roar once more, as it's becoming enraged, and Raging Flames element cloaks it's head. *Raging flames Breath: Will fire a stream of Raging Flames. Will do both fire and dragon damage, as well as inflicting Fireblight and Dragonblight. *Raging Meteor Rain: Will fire Raging Fireballs in the air and the fireballs will fall down to the ground, causing explosions of fire and Dragon element. Will cause Fire and Dragonblight. Though some will fail to explode and can be mined from to gain raging meteor shards. *Go to the Pits of Hell!: Will hover it's head above a certain hunter(s), and then bite down with a Raging fire bite. Can cause instant KO if the hunter(s) is not at full health, or if the hunter(s) does not evade. Fan Fiction Appearances None as of now....... Theme MHEX1 MHEX Remake Phase 1 Phase 2 Notes *It's horns can be broken once each, it's claws on it's Forelimbs broken, Body scarred, and it's face scarred. *It cannot be mounted. *It is fought in two phases. Phase two begins when the Appoc-Iblis is at 50% Health. *The Ash pile it leaves behind after defeat can be "Carved" eight times for materials. *According to info, the Terrorist group that released the creature awakened it "Prematurely", suggesting that it still had some growing to do. One can only imagine how destructive this already dangerous creature could have been if it was allowed to grow to full power. *It is said that only a hunter with "The body of a mortal, and the heart of a wyvern" can stop Appoc-Iblis for good, freeing the planet from it's wrath. *It could be considered the Antagonist of the Entire MHEX series, even the remake of the series! Trivia *It's name is a combination of "Appocalypse", and the name "Iblis", Iblis is a creature from Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) *But it's "Life Cycle", is based on Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed. *Some of the weapons are named after final fantasy weapons. Gojira57's notes *If anyone wants to make a render for Appoc-Iblis, feel free to do so. *It was originally going to be an Elder dragon, but I thought that a "Hyper Organism" would have been more interesting as the final boss of Monster Hunter EX, and a good change of pace from final bosses being a sort of elder dragon. Fan game appearances '''Note: '''If you want Appoc-Iblis to appear in your fan game, ask permission, and I will add your fan game to the list of games it appears in. *Monster Hunter EX *Monster Hunter EX Remake (planned) Other pages *Appoc-Iblis Materials (obselete) *Appoc-Iblis Ecology (obselete) *Appoc-Iblis Photo Gallery (obselete) Special thanks to: *Chaoarren: For Making the basic, yet effective render for Appoc-Iblis. Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57